Get a Girlfriend!
by shootingdragon
Summary: Danny finds himself on a game show with the sole purpose of finding him a girlfriend! Between that, fighting ghosts, and keeping up with school, will he come to the conclusion that he is in over his head? And who will he choose to be his girlfriend?
1. Breaking the News

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. In my fantasy world, however, he is MINE!

...Hi! This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic, and I hope it will turn out well. Please read it--I've got lots of things in store for it!  
-grins evilly- Heh, heh--I have a knack for torturing main characters, and if this doesn't qualify as "torture" for Danny, I dunno what will. Girls fighting over a guy may seem ideal for the guy, but not in this case! -lol-...

* * *

**Chapter One...Breaking the News**

"You _WHAT?_"

"Uh, Danny...let me explain...it's not so bad...I mean..."

"You put me on a game show where I have to find a girlfriend! How can that not be bad!" Danny Fenton, age fourteen, had completely lost it. He was furious. His best friend, Tucker, had always been somewhat annoying, but this--this had taken things too far! There was no way he was going to star on such a disgraceful game show!

"Why are you so mad?" Tucker asked, giving Danny his best innocent face. "You agreed that you wanted to be on a show where girls like Paulina would flock all over you, so why are you getting so peeved over this?"

Seeing Tucker's point, Danny sat down in a chair behind him. He needed to clear his head and think this over a bit. He was going to be on a game show. With girls looking for a potential boyfriend. Any angle he tried to look at it, it was a mess and he wanted nothing of it. After all, he was perfectly happy being single. It was true that he didn't mind ogling girls here and there, but...somehow, he found this whole idea to his disliking. It had "disaster" clearly written all over it. "Are you sure there's no way for me to get out of this?"

"Nope," Tucker said bluntly. "Not unless you decide to go crying to Clockwork about it, find a way to convince him to let you meddle with the past, and then undo saying you'll be on the gameshow."

Danny didn't consider that for a moment. "There is no way I'm going to interfere with the past right now. I'm too swamped with homework. And besides, I--oh, great! Something else just occurred to me! Now I'll have to fight ghosts, be on this frickin' game show,_and_ somehow mix homework in!" He gave an exasperated sigh. He had actually realized that before, but he now noticed how truly horrible it was going to be.

Yep, it definitely had "disaster" written all over it. But there was no way out of it now. If only he hadn't agreed to doing it before when he hadn't known everything that was entailed...

**...FLASHBACK...**

"Hey, Danny!" Tucker hurried toward his friend, who was shutting his locker in the school. "I've got a _great_ opportunity for you!"

"Hey, Danny!" Tucker hurried toward his friend, who was shutting his locker in the school. "I've got a opportunity for you!" 

Danny looked up, curious. "What kind of an opportunity? Oh, wait--let me guess. You got a two-for-one PDA deal, and you want me to help you pay for--"

Tucker grinnedmischievously and shook his head. He was leaning against a locker now, something he only did when he had some plan brewing in his brain. But what that could be, Danny hadn't the faintest clue. He supposed he'd just have to find out what Tucker was plotting when it came.

"There's a great filming project going on because Mr. Lancer agreed to let the Machines Club make a show for a week and a half! It's going to broadcast on live television, too--on a popular channel! I joined the planning committee for the show, and I was asked to find a main victim--uh, character--to star in the show! Isn't that great?" Tucker spoke in a rush, obviously very excited about this.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "that is pretty neat. But, um, I'd better get home and start working on my math homew--"

Tucker interrupted again. "No, no! My friend, you don't see what I'm saying. I've elected _you _to be the star!"

It took a moment for Danny to register what Tucker had said. But once it hit him, he was thrilled. But then it occurred to him--he couldn't star in a show! He had other priorities to deal with! Besides, he didn't even know what the show was going to be about. His life was too hectic as it was with friends, school, and ghosts to worry about. He didn't need an added problem. No, he'd have to decline Tucker's offer. He wished he could do it, but other things fell in the way that had to be dealt with first. Besides, he wasn't all that great at acting. "Tucker, I can't--"

"Oh, discussing the new temporary show, are you?" Mr. Lancer appeared from a classroom, and he now approached Danny and Tucker with a pleased look on his face. He, apparently, was very happy about it. After all, Mr. Lancer and smiling normally only went together like a violin went together with a guitar. Bottom line, it didn't happen.

"Yes, sir," Tucker said, also smiling. "And Danny's going to star in it!"

"But I--" Danny attempted to protest, but he was cut off by Mr. Lancer.

"Oh, are you really? I hope you make it a great science show like I suggested. That way, you can explore the wide,  
varying world of so many intriguing things. Ah, so wonderful it is when students set up such greatevents for the sake of learning..."

Tucker cleared his throat nervously, indicating that they probably weren't going to use the show opportunity for learning. Yep, whatever he was up to, it couldn't be anything good, Danny decided. Mr. Lancer walked away, still in a dazed dream world as he thought the students would actually do something educational with the show. Danny knew otherwise, and he was certain Tucker did, too.

"Tucker," he said with a glare, "why'd you tell him that? I'm not going to star in the show!"

Tucker looked baffled. "Not going to star in the show? Why the heck not? It's a bright chance for you to break into the world of television!" Oh, great. Was _he_ in dream world, too?

"Think about it, Tuck! I'm waaaay to preoccupied to do anything like that! I'm busy enough leading a double life, and I don't need--what are you doing?"

Tucker appeared to be analyzing him, studying him very closely. His eyes were narrowed behind his glasses as he took some sort of mental note about Danny's height and appearance. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm taking info for the camera and makeup crew. They need to know lots about the star of the show. And about these clothes--"

"Tucker!" Danny was getting angry now. "I'm not going to be the star! Haven't you been listening to a word I've said? I'm--not--going--to--be--the--star. Got it?"

He tightened his hands into fists to show that he was serious. He frowned distinctly. He had to prove that he really wanted nothing to do with being the star, that he had thought things through thoroughly.

"Why not? You don't want girls like Paulina flocking you? That's what girls do to the star, after all." Tucker had a smile on his face that was both satisfied and very secretive. Tucker was plainly still hiding something, but after hearing his last comment, Danny didn't care at all about that anymore.

"I'm in! I'll do it!"

So much for thinking things through thoroughly.

**...END FLASHBACK...**

"I see your point. I'll do it. Happy?" Danny gave a final sigh of defeat. "But I hope a ghost comes in and wrecks everything. That would certainly teach you a lesson."

Tucker looked as if he had just found one thousand dollars. "Yippee!" he cheered. "See you tomorrow at five then! Oh, but look out for Lancer. He's really mad that we're making the show a match up thing instead of an 'Exploring Science' spin-off. We're going to start shooting clips for the show tomorrow, and you'll get to meet the four girls you'll be deciding between. See ya!"

Danny watched as Tucker hurried off, most likely to do more to preparing for the show. It made him somewhat irritated, seeing how much fun Tucker could be having with this while it only made him suffer. Although fair was fair, so he'd have to do it, even though he truly knew little about what he was supposed to "do." He didn't know who the girlfriend candidates were, what he should do or say, what the game show was called, or even--hey, wait a minute. Tucker _had_ told him the name of the show once, though he couldn't recall it. What had he said it was going to be named? Girlfriend something-or-another--oh! That was it! _Get a Girlfriend! _What a weird name for a game show.

Well, maybe he was thinking of it too harshly. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad? Maybe he'd actually come to _like _it...ha. Yeah, right. That was never going to happen.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the first DP fanfic I've written, so...yeah. I have written other fanfics on another account, but never have they been Danny Phantom. So this is a new experience for me. But it's fun! -grins- Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear what people think of this fanfic Really, really, really! Oh, and...I won't give away what pairing there will be in this story, although I can assure you that Danny will end up with someone by the end of it! As to whom that is, I'll leave you to guess. -smiles secretively-  
Next chapter: Danny meets the four girls he will share experiences with on the game show. And he'll learn what those "experiences" are. Look for some surprise, trouble, and hectic situations comin' up next! 


	2. Meeting the Girls

Disclaimer: I may not own Danny, but the Rice Krispies in my head say I do.

…And chapter two is up! I haven't been in the mood to write lately, so sorry if I take a while to update after this. Feel free to write in your reviews who you think Danny should pair up with, even though that's all ready set in stone. So without further ado, here you go!...

* * *

**Chapter Two...Meeting the Girls**

The show took more cameras, lights, and cords than Danny could have imagined. It wasn't as many as used in the "real" television shows, to be sure, but it was still enough to make Danny's head spin. How the school had acquired the extra money for this, he didn't want to know.

He had a feeling that Tucker was somehow involved with that, though.

He didn't have time to stare at the set forever. Tucker hurried over to him with an exhausted but satisfied grin on his face, sweating from all the hard work. "Move the camera to the left a little, Dean," he said before turning to face Danny.

"Hey," he said happily. "Do you like the set?"

"Um...yeah," Danny said, taking another glimpse at the two blue couches that had been set up by a decorated wall. It was simple, but that was where apparently the show would be held. "Er, when will this begin again? I really need to be getting home to start my history homework."

Though Danny had now cooled down his anger from the previous day, he was still anxious to get this over with. Homework was his main concern. Too bad for him, Tucker didn't seem to understand that, or perhaps he just didn't give a care. "Yeah, we're just twiddling around last minute. We'll be ready to start the show in"--he looked briefly at his watch--"five minutes."

With that, he rushed away shouting, "No, Dean! That's the wrong way! I told you not to--"

Danny sighed. He was feeling rather nervous about being on live TV. He doubted anyone would watch this show (which Tucker had told him was being called _Get a Girlfriend!_), but he still felt awkward about being on it. He hadn't been told who the four girls were or exactly what would be done on the show. He had some itchy powdery makeup on that was making his nose tickle, and his hair was combed better then it ever had been before. That was all the preparation he had, and nothing else. Well, it was going to be pretty odd for the star of the show not to know what he was doing. But oh, well. That'd show Tucker for his inconsideration.

"Danny!" Danny snapped back into reality. Not surprisingly, it was Tucker calling for him. "We're ready for you! Go sit on the couch on the right side!" All ready? Five minutes had passed that quickly? Danny's knees felt weak, and his fingers started shaking uncontrollably. What was he going to do? He had no clue what he was supposed to—

"Danny! Go on!"

He plopped uneasily into the seat. It felt as if he were sitting in a cemetery at night, for he sure felt panicky. His palms were quickly getting sweaty, and he was fidgety. Why was he so freaked out? This was just a stupid game show, after all. Yeah, that was right...it was just a stupid, dumb game show. He had no reason to be worried. No reason to be worried at all.

"Aaaand...action!"

Okay, he was totally worried.

He stared at the camera blankly. Then he noticed Tucker, gesturing for him not to look directly at the camera. So he looked down at his feet instead. _Hello, America..._ he grumbled in his head. _You are now watching TV Idiot._ What would he do? Should he say something? Oh, why couldn't game shows have scripts like every other sane show in the world! Was the director, a kid named Dean, just going to cut now and count this as a blooper? "Heeeello, everybody!" Danny looked up in surprise. He recognized that voice.

It was—Tucker! He had been so nervous before that he hadn't noticed his friend's attire: a blue suit with a striped yellow and orange tie. Well, he could always count on Tucker to be tacky. So, was Tucker the announcer, then? He had come onto the set with a microphone at hand, so that could only make the answer yes. "Thanks for watching _Get a Girlfriend! _We have a lot in store for you with this week-and-a-half long show, and we promise for lots of entertainment. First, though, let me explain what this is all about!"

Danny listened attentively, now able to calm down a bit more since all eyes weren't on him. Now that it had begun, he felt oddly monotonous about it. That is, until Tucker brought the main focus back to him. "This is Danny Fenton, age fourteen. He is a single boy attending Amity Park's Casper High. Let's hear a few words from you, Danny. What kind of things do you like?"

"I, uh...outer space and...er...I—"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"W-well, um...no…"

"Why did you decide to be on this show?"

"Be-because you...you made m—"

"Okay!" Tucker purposely cut him off quickly. "I think that's enough questions. Let me finish explaining the game." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. There are four single lovely ladies who have all decided that they need a boyfriend. Hopefully, they will all warm up to Danny, because in the end, Danny will have to choose one of them to be his girlfriend!"

Though he all ready knew everything Tucker was explaining, Danny cringed. This was going to be so horrible, he just knew it. He half-hoped a ghost would barge in while shooting and ruin everything. Then again, they'd probably just have remakes later after doing repairs since they were so dang persistent. It was a problematic situation indeed.

"Aaaaand here they are! Their names: Paulina, Sam, Jasmine, and Valerie!" Four girls stepped into the room, three of them Danny instantly recognizing. He could scarcely believe Valerie would be on the show, but--Sam! Was she nutso? She had to be going delirious or something. And what about Paulina? Couldn't she just find a boyfriend anywhere if she really wanted? And who was this Jasmine person? This was quite a shock!

"What do you think, Danny?" Tucker asked, grinning evilly at Danny's plain bewilderment.

Danny gaped, at first unable to think of something to say. "Uh..." Oops, he still had no clue what to say. And now it was even worse.

He was, as he made obvious, completely at loss for words. He caught himself staring at all four of the girls, who, in turn, stared back. Paulina was wearing a pink short skirt with a glittery belt and a white flowery shirt, apparently getting dressed up just for him. Sam was wearing the usual: combat boots and black. She did have a cute pin in her hair, though. Valerie was wearing the same attire as normal, too, but with a tight jean jacket over it and high-heeled shoes. And the unknown girl, Jayde or whatever her name was, was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a--hey, wait a minute! She was wearing the same type of clothes he had on! That was...eerily creepy.

"Uh..." Oh, crap! Was he still mumbling? And—oh, the horror! He was drooling! He hastily wiped the drool away and cleared his throat.

"I'm really surprised. I never expected any of these girls." He spoke much clearer now. Hm, that was strange. Randomly, he suddenly realized something. He hadn't really thought about who exactly the girls were going to be before. It had come across his mind, but he hadn't actually considered anyone. Oh, well. It didn't matter now, really. Besides, he probably wouldn't have guessed right anyway.

"Do you know any of them?" Tucker asked.

Danny was about to answer, Um, duh. You know that, Tuck., but he decided to follow Tucker's game. "Yes. I know Valerie, Paulina, and Sam from school."

Tucker shot another question his direction. "Are any of them particularly close to you?"

"W-well..." Oh, crud. He was blushing.

"Hm. Hesitant to answer, eh? We'll pass that up for now, then. Let's get on to meeting the contestants. Sam, why don't you go first? State your name, what you like, and why you are here." The evil smirk Tucker was wearing made Danny's insides boil.

Sam looked at Danny in shock. She plainly hadn't thought her best friend was going to be the potential date mate. "I—I'm Sam. Sam Man—Manson. I like...um...gothic poetry a—and vegetarian meals. I'm on this show because"—she raised her voice—"because I was forced into it by a cruel per—"

"Ooookay! Thank you, Sam! Ah, Jasmine. Why don't you go next?" Jasmine flattened her brown hair and smiled enthusiastically. "I'm Jasmine, and I, like, loooooove Danny. He totally doesn't know me yet, but I sooooo know him. That's why I'm on this show!"

Tucker flashed Danny a look to see what his reaction would be. Danny tried not to look as surprised as he felt. He didn't want to give Tucker any more satisfaction then he all ready had claimed, after all. But still, where had he pulled this girl from? It was clear he had been the one to elect the people in the show, so how had he managed to find some girl who liked him out of nowhere? It was very suspicious and puzzling.

"Next up is Valerie! Say your stuff!"

Valerie had a mixed expression: one of surprise, anger, and nervousness all mixed into one. Danny could always count on her to be like that in a situation like this. "I'm Valerie," she said coolly, hiding how she felt. "I like helping my dad with his work and spending time alone in my room. I'm on this show because...aw, forget it. Tucker's just gonna cut me off if I try to say it."

Tucker pretended he didn't hear that. "And last but not least, we have Paulina!"  
"I'm Paulina," a pouty-faced girl said. Okay, Danny knew she wasn't happy about this arrangement, either. Was it because he was the possible boyfriend? "I like putting on makeup and going to the mall and hanging out with friends. I'm here because—because I'm looking for a boyfriend." Was it just him, or did that last part seem forced? Paulina certainly didn't make it look like that was the real reason she was here. Bummer.

"There we have it, folks!" Tucker blared. "Danny has met the girls! Now to explain what's to happen next: the girls' names were randomly selected for dates they get to go somewhere with Danny! They choose the place and time."

Dates? This didn't sound good. Danny could easily imagine Skulker dropping in while he was talking with one of the girls. And he could see his grades dropping even more as he found less and less time for schoolwork. Oh, this sucked. This was going to be so hectic, as he had told himself plenty of times before.

"Now for the random name ordering! Picked first was none other then…Paulina! She will date Danny tomorrow at the time and place of her choosing. The day after that, it's Valerie's turn! Then it will be Sam, and last but not least, Jasmine! We will air all of these, so don't you worry!"

There was a pause, and then—

"Cut!"

That was it? It seemed as if the show had just started. Danny was glad it was through, though. He had had enough of girls for one day.

Valerie and Sam seemed to want to talk to him, but they would have to wait until the day of their "dates" rolled around. He would be far too busy catching up on things to chit-chat with them. Besides, he wasn't sure he wanted to. It was such an awkward position to be in!

"Dannnnnnnnyyyyyyyyy!" Who the—? Danny spun around and saw Jasmine running his direction, seemingly trying to jump into his arms. That was all he needed to see to make his legs start moving. He ran for it, ignoring Tucker (who was trying to tell him something), and he wasn't planning on slowing down. There was something about Jasmine that threw him utterly off guard, but he couldn't tell what it was. Anyway,  
he didn't want to be around her or any of the others at the moment. He just wanted some piece and quiet.

--------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile---------------------------------------------------------------

"TUCKER!" Three peeved girls stormed up to the beret-wearing boy.

Tucker backed into a wall behind him. "Now, now..." he said soothingly.

"You promised the boyfriend would be someone popular!" Paulina cried.

"You blackmailed me into this, you twisted little geek!" Sam yelled.

"You told me this was a science show!" Valerie screeched.

Tucker gulped. If he got out of this alive, he knew he'd never scheme things again...well, maybe he would.

From behind the set, director Dean couldn't figure out where all the commotion was coming from. It seemed like someone was getting violently beat up, but he didn't have time to worry about it. Tucker had told him to move the alternative cords to a new stack, and he had to get it done. Where was Tucker, anyway?

-------------------------------------------------------Anyway, the next day…--------------------------------------------------------

Danny couldn't figure out for the life of himself what to wear! He had gone through his entire collection of clothes, and he still came up with nothing suitable for his date with Paulina. If he kept this up, he was going to wind up late. He wasn't sure if he liked Paulina or not, but she certainly was the ideal girlfriend: popular, cool, and highly attractive. Any sane guy would die for a chance like this. That was why he couldn't mess it up. That and there was the thing about it being televised on national television.  
He sighed as he decided that he had nothing better to wear than his "cool and expensive" clothes he had worn to a party once. He quickly put these on, making sure his hat was on correctly. He knew he probably looked totally un-Danny-ish, but it was too late to turn back now.

Paulina was waiting for him.

He recalled that Tucker had told him over the phone to be at the movie theater at 3 P.M. It was now 2:55. Even with his dad's reckless driving, he couldn't have made it on time. Ah, it was times like these he really loved his ghost powers.

Once he saw the movie theater below him, he landed in a bush and transformed back into the human part of himself. He brushed himself off a bit and prepared for action. He stepped lightly into the movie theater and immediately found Paulina, along with a bandage-covered Tucker and the movie gear and crew. How they had gotten permission to do something like this in a theater was beyond Danny.

"Uh, hi," he said slowly. He took a good, close look at Paulina. She apparently hadn't gone out of her way too much to look good. She had her usual makeup on (not that Danny knew much about the stuff), and she was wearing a rather bland pair of capris and tank top. It was somehow disappointing to Danny, although he wasn't sure why he felt that way. But he couldn't wonder about that forever. He had other things to concern himself with.

"Hi," Paulina said simply. "I all ready bought the tickets. Our theater is this way." Well, so much for the guy paying for the stuff and guiding the lady. It was the twenty-first century, but still...oh, well. Paulina simply must not have been the kind of girl who'd let the guy dominate everything, Danny concluded. Wait, what was he saying? He was analyzing everything way too deeply. Had he gone mad!

The theater was small, and the previews were all ready playing. Paulina took a seat in the middle of the top row, so Danny awkwardly took a seat next to her. He wasn't sure what to do after that, though. He just couldn't understand why he was getting so worked up. Gah, he was a confused, overworked adolescent with a camera in his face. How much more humiliation could he take?

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it, chapter two! Didja like? Please review! I love to hear opinions! Next chappie: We will continue into Danny and Paulina's date and possibly into Valerie's. I'm not sure exactly how it's gonna go…I'm pretty much writing this as I go, only planning the main storyline…-smiles guiltily-

And because I'm extra bored today (and am being influenced by a donut and ice cream sugar rush), I will write a side story! I'll call it _How they Really Got Away with Get a Girlfriend!_

**Mr. Lancer** (balding more quickly than usual): "I can't believe they made our school into a dating service! It's insulting! Tucker, come here, young man!"  
**Tucker** (trying to look innocent): "Um…yes, sir? And may I add that you're looking quite lean toda—"  
**Mr. Lancer**: "You led the project _Get a Girlfriend!_, correct?"  
**Tucker** (gulping): "Uh…"  
**Mr. Lancer**: "Why in heaven's name would you do such a thing?"  
**Tucker: **"W-Well, y'see…the, um…science show thing just didn't—"  
**Mr. Lancer** (ignoring his response): "How could you make _Danny_ the star instead of me? I need a girlfriend more than him!"  
**Tucker**: "_What?_"—(thinks quickly)—"Well, um…my Auntie Sheryl is single…"  
**Mr. Lancer** (thrilled): "Really? Sweet! Carry on then!"  
This falls under the category of 'something none of us needed (or wanted) to really know'…lol…


	3. Anticipating More Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. T.T .:tear, tear:.

A/N: Hey, lookie here! I updated! Whoot-whoot! .:claps hands:. Oh, and I noticed something. I think I really love to beat up Tucker in my stories. For some reason, I am always mean to my favie characters in my fanfics. Hm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three … Anticipating More Chaos

Danny shifted around uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't know how to sit or what to do with his hands. Was it too soon to rest them on Paulina's hands? Did he even want to? Why the hey was he getting so worked up?

The movie might as well have been a yodeling video. Danny was too nervous to pay attention to it. He awkwardly glanced to his companion, who thankfully seemed oblivious to his incessant uneasiness. She was completely absorbed in the movie, though she occasionally reached for a handful of popcorn.

Popcorn. Yeah. Maybe that would help Danny calm his nerves… He reached his hand to the bag, only to find himself bumping into Paulina's hand as she tried to do the same thing. "Um…sorry…" he muttered quietly, blushing profusely as he moved his hand away in a rush.

Paulina didn't respond. She simply grabbed a bit of popcorn and averted her attention back to the movie. Danny sighed. This dating stuff sure was stressful.

Through the entire movie, Danny was tense and squirmy. It wasn't very fun, especially since it all would soon be broadcasted on TV. If he was told to review his date at the movie theater, he wasn't sure what he'd say. Paulina was pretty, and he'd always had a crush on her, but everything was so awkward around her. He wasn't sure how to meet her expectations, or if he even could.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the movie credits started rolling. The popcorn was almost completely gone, but Danny's tension remained. What was he supposed to do now?

"Great movie," he lied, looking down to his feet.

"It was okay," Paulina said with a shrug. Then, seeing the camera behind her, she waved. Maybe she really _was_ just in this for the publicity, Danny thought, giving himself mixed feelings. She didn't act too interested in him, anyway.

"Um…" He rose from his seat and faced Paulina. "We should go now, right?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Paulina said hesitantly, forcing her attention from the camera. "Here, throw this away please." She threw Danny the popcorn bag and walked on ahead of him. Danny just stood there, wrapped up in his own thoughts. He was so confused. Girls always knew how to mystify and befuddle guys, that was for sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Vlad Masters was in his favorite room of his mansion, the overly-large space he had built for Maddie. The place had a variety of pictures of Maddie, old bits of clothing belonging to Maddie, a holographic clone of Maddie, and a few notes that had been passed to Vlad in school years ago by none other then…(Guess who?), Maddie. While browsing through the section that contained what was in her trash can three weeks ago (a/n: ew!), he suddenly heard a loud noise. He whirled around to see where it was coming from, but no one was there.

He prepared to go ghost if necessary. The noise halted abruptly. He looked around suspiciously for a moment before turning back to his—ack! There it was again! And it seemed somehow as if it was coming from right next to him! The noise now posed as little threat to him, but it was still irritating, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it so he could dispose of it.

The noise stopped again. Now Vlad was seriously peeved. No one could have gotten inside with his tight sercurity, so the sound had to be some sort of malfunction in something. But what?

Or maybe Jack's son was right, that he was a crazy fruit loop. He could have just been imagining it, driving himself into insanity… No. The rich and powerful Vlad was not a fruit loop!

The noise came back a third time, much to Vlad's dismay. H-hold it! Suddenly, it occurred to him that he knew the noise. It was actually a song ('I'm Too Sexy' by Right Said Fred, to be precise)…his ring tone! He cursed himself for having a moment of stupidity and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

It took him a moment to figure out how to answer the call, for he had just gotten a cell phone and practically had to skill with one. After a moment of randomly pushing buttons on the dumb thing, though, he managed to get it to work the way he wanted it to.

"Boss?" A familiar voice on the other line spoke questioningly.

"Ah, is that you? About time you checked in!" Vlad said gruffly.

"I've called you three times today, boss. You never responded."

Oh, whoopsie. He recalled having left his cell phone in his bedroom nearly all day. "You fool! Don't lie to me!" Vlad said dramatically, hiding the truth from his diligent minion.

"But…oh, forget it. Here's your report: we have Danny Phantom just where we want him. A few more showings on that idiotic game show of his, and he'll be all ours. Uh…yours, I mean."

"Excellent," Vlad said with a smirk. "So you've found a way to easily track him, then?"

"Oh, yes. I've gotten myself involved with the game show myself. I'm around Danny Phantom constantly." The minion spoke very proudly, speaking in a pleased tone.

"I reiterate—excellent. Keep it up." Vlad was going to hang up, but one more thing he wanted to say came to mind. "Oh, and next time you are going to give me your progress, please don't do it via cell phone."

Click. Danny Phantom was definitely not escaping this time. He wouldn't be able to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great job out there, Danny!" A very bruised Tucker approached Danny at school the next day. Despite his injuries, Tucker seemed to be chipper. Obviously, _Get a Girlfriend!_ was going well to him.

"What happened to you, Tucker?" Danny asked, changing the topic purposefully. "You look worse than my mom's attempts at blueberry pie."

Tucker's smile wiped clean away promptly. He shivered with fear and backed into the hallway wall. "Girls," he said slowly, "are scary." (a/n: see chapter two.)

Danny determined that it was better not to ask.

"Where's Sam?" he asked, changing the subject yet again. "I haven't seen her around recently."

"Uh, duh," Tucker said, recovering quickly from his moment of torment. "She's fighting to be your girlfriend, Danny. She can't hang around with you at school like a normal, old _friend_ would."

Danny knew that what Tucker was saying probably wasn't the real reason he hadn't seen her lately, but he blushed from hearing it all the same. Somehow, hearing the words _Sam_ and _girlfriend_ together in one sentence felt weird. He was fairly certain it was strange for Sam, too. Tucker had most likely blackmailed her into going on the game show or something, for it was completely unlike Sam to do something like that otherwise. So what was he going to do? Did Sam want him to end her misery and kick her off the show right away, or would she think he was being mean? He supposed he'd just have to wait and see later.

And what about Valerie? She hadn't seemed too incredibly willing to go on the game show either based on her behavior. Tucker had to be really sly to get_ her_ to go along with it. Danny considered asking the techno geek how he'd done it, but he knew Tucker wouldn't say.

Next his thoughts went to Jasmine. He really knew nothing about the girl. How had Tucker found her? This was a lot to think about, dang it all. If only he could somehow go back in time and make himself not accept Tucker's offer of being on TV… _Clockwork!_ No, never mind. Stupid idea. But if the situation got dire enough, he'd definitely consider giving it a try.

Danny crossed his fingers, hoping things would never get that bad. He had a really bad feeling in his gut.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention," Tucker said suddenly, pulling Danny from his thoughts, "we're going on air again after school today before your second date."

"WHAT? Tucker!" Danny protested angrily. "That's it. I was going to be merciful, but now you're doomed."

Tucker gulped. "Wha—what are you gonna d-d-do to me?"

Glad to see that the tables had turned, Danny revealed Tucker's favorite PDA from his pocket. Tucker let out a loud cry. "You—you wouldn't dare…no! Don't even think about—D-Danny, I mean it! Please, g-give it back!"

Danny grinned. He knew that taking Tucker's favorite PDA would come in handy eventually. Revenge was sweet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope this chappie was okay. Have you figured out whom Danny is going to choose as a girlfriend yet? Or maybe you've begun to consider that I may not make him pick a girlfriend… .:smiles slyly:. I'm not telling!

Anyhoo, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story thus far! I appreciate you taking your time to read my story… .:grins happily:.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now presenting side story #2: Vlad's Cellphone

_employee:_ "Hullo?"

_Vlad:_ "Yes, hello. I'd like to request some instructions for my new cellular device please."

_employee:_ "Um, sir? This is East of Chicago Pizza. I think you have the wrong n—"

_Vlad (shouting): _"Hurry up! I am a very busy man! Process my request, dang it!"

_employee:_ "…" Click.

_Vlad:_ "Sir, are you there? Sir? SIR!"

_employee (thinking of Vlad):_ "What a fruit loop..."


End file.
